


You smell like home

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cologne, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Day 1: PerfumeRWRB romance week! Something cute I thought I'd contribute!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: RWRB Romance Week





	You smell like home

Something Henry loved about Alex was how thoughtful he was. It started off with little things when they first moved in together. Alex would be up first most mornings, going to classes in the morning at NYU. And when Henry would get up, the water in the kettle would be hot, and his tea would be in his cup, waiting for him. This would always make Henry smile, knowing Alex was thinking about him first thing in the morning. 

And when Henry was having a bad mental health day and he had spent most of the day in bed, when everything was just too much, he would find a sweet, loving note on his bedside table, along with a couple of little green carnations in a small vase. It brought tears to his eyes the first time, Alex finding him sniffling in bed, sitting with him. 

“You... I love you so much Alex” Henry said softly that day, and it was true. Alex just smiled and kissed his temple, cuddling with him in bed. 

And it continued from there, just sweet things that Alex would do for him. It always made Henry smile, no matter how small the gesture. 

“Hi love,” Henry said as Alex got home that evening. Alex was exhausted from an exceptionally long day of studying and classes, Alex immediately finding Henry’s arms and burying his face into his chest. Henry rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the top of his head softly. 

“Bad day huh?” He asked softly, and Alex just nodded. Henry held Alex close, just standing in their kitchen. Henry gave Alex a smile as he finally looked up. 

“You smell good” Alex said softly, a smile on his lips. Henry chuckled. 

“Well thank you. I found an old cologne bottle in the back of my dresser, and there was only a spritz left, so I figured I'd try it” He said simply and Alex smiled. 

“Well, I like it. Smells like home” Alex whispered, and Henry swore he could feel his heart swell. He finally led Alex upstairs after convincing him to eat, going to snuggle close, and listened as Alex told him about his day. He gave him love and attention, kisses, and making him laugh eventually with stories of his own day. They, together, held each other and fell into a peaceful, loving slumber. 

And of course, their days got better, Alex coming home in much better moods over the next week, Henry waking one Thursday morning and stretching slightly. He started to get up but noticed something on his dresser. He slowly walked over, picking up the little glass bottle. The name of the cologne had been peeled off, and something had been written in its place. 

‘Home’ the bottle read, in beautiful cursive, and henry uncapped it and gave a light sniff. It was the cologne he had run out of over a week ago. Henry bit his lip lightly, tears welling in his eyes. Alex. 

Henry could not believe his luck. He was in love with the most thoughtful, caring, loving man in the entire world. It was the little things that made Henry fall in love over and over again like it was the first time. As he spritzed himself in his cologne after his shower, he could not help but smile. He smelled like home to Alex, and he couldn't wait to have him back in his arms again. To be home.


End file.
